I'm Fujoshi!
by Three crazy writers
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionarías tú si descubres que todos tus amigos son gays? Pues nuestra querida Mizuo reaccionó así, ¿el motivo? "Es Fujoshi". Pero, para desgracia de los chicos, Mizuo es muy troll XD. ¿Qué aventuras vivirá Mizuo? ¿Quién y por qué ayudará a Mizuo ¿Qué aventuras vivirán los chicos con su amiga fujoshi? ¿Mizuo conseguirá algo además de su objetivo? [Temporalmente suspendido]
1. ¡SON GAYS!

_Mizzi-chama: _**¡Hello! Aquí sus amigos con un nuevo Fic; esperamos que esta historia les guste y que les gusten las locuras aquí escritas.**

_Rin-sama: _**Nos gustaría disculparme de antemano por la brevedad de este capitulo, es como una introducción.**

* * *

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece; a mi solo me pertenece el __**OC**__.-_

* * *

Era un día normal en la tierra de Ooo, la cual se había ampliado al juntarse con la tierra de Aaa; donde una joven maga paseaba por el Dulce Reino. La brisa movía sus cabellos castaños ligeramente, mientras mantenía sus ojos color chocolate levemente cerrados por el aire que le daba de frente.

—Que aburrido...—comentaba maga llamada Mizuo, observando su entorno

La joven chica suspiró cansinamente, antes de comenzar a idear un plan para poder encontrar algo divertido que hacer; y fue en ese momento cuando observó una escena que cambiaría su día y vida.

—Admitelo Bubba, tú me amas.—decía Marshall sonriendole a un sonrojado Gumball

—Etto...—susurró en respuesta el príncipe nervioso

—Venga dilo, son solo dos palabras.

El vampiro intentó animar al chico, y aparentemente lo consiguió.

—Etto...t-te amo.—tartamudeó el rosado sonrojado

El príncipe mantenía la mirada apartada del vampiro, hasta que este le obligó a mirarlo; aunque el rosado no pudo decir ni una palabra, ya que el vampiro había juntado sus labios.

—¡OMG!—exclamó Mizuo—¿Marshall y Gumball?

Pero antes de que Mizuo pudiera volver a mirar la escena, escuchó unas voces a su espalda. Volteó a ver, para observar al Príncipe Flama junto a su mejor amigo, Finn. Ambos chicos estaban dando un agradable paseo, tomados de la mano; aunque claro, Finn llevaba un guante en la mano.

—Creo que debes decirselo a Jake.—comentó el príncipe

—Lo sé, ya lo haré.—respondió el sonrojado humano

—No hagas eso.—dijo sonriente el elemental de fuego

Finn alzó una ceja—¿Hacer qué?

—No te sonrojes, que me dan ganas de besarte. :3

Finn se sonrojó—¡N-no digas eso!

El príncipe soltó una leve risa, a lo que el humano siguió gritando cosas extrañas. Mizuo se quedó estatica en mitad del bosque; ¿y quién no? Pobre Mizuo. Acaba de descubrir que sus amigos son...

—¡SON GAYS!

_**Continuará...**_


	2. Comienza el plan Yaoi

_Roxy-san: _**Espero que les guste el Fic.**

* * *

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece.-_

* * *

**Mizuo POV**

Bien, manten la calma Mizuo; no es para exagerar... ¿Verdad? ¡Arg! ¿¡A quién pretendo engañar?! Mis amigos son todos gays, y yo como buena Fujoshi que soy debo decirselo a todos. Pero no me van a creer si se lo digo... ¡Ya sé! Conseguiré hacer que ellos mismos se delaten. Pero... ¿Cómo lo hago? Mmmm...

Estuve varios minutos dando vueltas por el bosque, con una mano en la cadera y otra rascandome la cabeza. Hasta que me vino la inspiración; ¡haré trampas pa' que se muestren lindos delante de todos! Pero no puedo dejar que sepan que estoy haciendo esto; bueno, para algo soy una maga. Minutos despues fui hasta la casa de Finn y Jake, ya había pensado cual iba a ser mi primer movimiento; soy demasiado troll... =3

Justo cuando estuve frente a la puerta cambié mi aspecto; para tener así la aparencia de Fiona.

_~Muy bien, parte uno del plan "Yaoi Kawaii" en marcha.~ _pensé justo antes de tocar la puerta

Al segundo Jake abrió con una sonrisa.

—Hola Fiona, pasa.—me dijo haciendose a un lado, sonreí interiormente

Pasé con una sonrisa, y aprovechando que no me veía le lanzé un hechizo de sueño. Cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo.

—Lo lamento mucho perrito kawaii, pero es por el bien del yaoi.—le susurré en la oreja

Luego volví a mi aspecto de siempre y fui a la habitación de Finn; al llegar busqué y rebusqué por todo el lugar, hasta que lo encontré.

—¡Aye!—exclamé contento, sosteniendo mi billete a la fama Fujoshi XD

Pasadas dos horas, me encontraba esperando cerca de la casa de Finn con un aspecto distinto. Ahora era la viva imagen de Nami la del Anime 'One Piece' XP. Segundos despues, sucedió.

Finn apareció corriendo, se le veía sudado y agitado aunque feliz; y llevaba de la mano al _ex_-elemental de fuego. Jeje, Finn debía haber guardado bien la botella del líquido que anulaba los poderes del los elementales de fuego y otros elementos. Estaban tomados de la mano, a veces se abrazaban y otras veces Flama amenazaba con besarle; Finn se negaba pero pude "ver" bastantes besos. Bueno, _ver_ no; sería mejor decir _grabar_. Ya que mi adorado celular tiene la función de grabar en alta definición. Cuando se fueron a casa del príncipe, llegué a pensar en ir tras ellos y grabar 'eso'; pero eso arruinaría el plan _"Yaoi Kawaii"_. Aunque se me olvidó el plan para la otra pareja, os diré una cosa: Mi plan es así:

_Finn + Flame Prince = Yaoi Kawaii_

_Marshall + Gumball = Yaoi Hentai_

Bueno, comienza el plan. ¡YAOI 4 EVER!


	3. Mizz entra en escena

_Mizzi-chama: _**Hola a todos, vengo con un capitulo y un nuevo Oc. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_-Adventure Time no me pertenece.-_

* * *

**Mizuo POV**

Caminé con paso firme por el prado; hasta llegar a la casa del Príncipe Noche. Un completo idiota, que me puede ayudar. Toqué en la puerta y esperé unos segundos; luego la puerta se abrió y salió el príncipe... ehm... sin camisa. ¬/¬

—Hola Mizz.—le saludé sonriente

—Hola Mizuo.—sonrió

—¿Puedo pedirte un favor?—pregunté con una carita tierna

Mizz sonrió, con un leve rubor.

—Ok, pero quiero algo a cambio.—me dijo con una sonrisa

Suspiré.

—Está bien, ¿qué quieres?—pregunté con los brazos cruzados

Mizz sonrió con una 'no-muy-sana' sonrisa.

—Luego te lo digo.—respondió ladeando la cabeza

Arg, lo odio. Mizz se preparó y me acompañó a la casa de Marshall; al llegar le susurré el plan y él se fue a su lugar. _~Comienza la parte uno del plan "Yaoi Hentai"~ _Floté hasta la ventana del piso de arriba; la abrí y entré en la habitación. No había nadie. Coloqué una pequeña camara escondida entre unos libros, apuntando a la cama de Marshall; y en ese momento escuché la voz de Mizz en mi mente.

_~Ya viene Marshall.~_

Sonreí. La telepatía de ese chico nunca falla. Me hice invisible y salí rápidamente de la casa; floté hasta fuera y allí estava Mizz esperandome. Me hice visible.

—Gracias por tu ayuda Mizz.—dije con una sonrisa

—Ahora quiero algo.—dijo, eliminando mi sonrisa

Me crucé de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres?

Sonrió.

—Esto.—rió

Lo siguiente que sentí fue cómo algo presionaba mis labios. ¿¡Me está besando?! Me quedé en shock; solo pensaba en dos cosas.

1º _~Espero que la cámara tenga batería.~_

Y 2º _~Idiota.~_

* * *

_Rin-sama: _**Esperamos que les guste.**


End file.
